Reducing the level of background noise is very important in many communication systems. For example, mobile phones are used in many environments where high level of background noise is present. Such environments are usage in cars (which is increasingly becoming hands-free), or in the street, whereby the communication system needs to operate in the presence of high levels of car noise or street noise. In office applications, such as video-conferencing and hands-free internet applications, the system needs to efficiently cope with office noise. Other types of ambient noises can be also experienced in practice. Noise reduction, also known as noise suppression, or speech enhancement, becomes important for these applications, often needed to operate at low signal-to-noise ratios (SNR). Noise reduction is also important in automatic speech recognition systems which are increasingly employed in a variety of real environments. Noise reduction improves the performance of the speech coding algorithms or the speech recognition algorithms usually used in above-mentioned applications.
Spectral subtraction is one the mostly used techniques for noise reduction (see S. F. Boll, “Suppression of acoustic noise in speech using spectral subtraction,” IEEE Trans. Acoust., Speech, Signal Processing, vol. ASSP-27, pp. 113-120, April 1979). Spectral subtraction attempts to estimate the short-time spectral magnitude of speech by subtracting a noise estimation from the noisy speech. The phase of the noisy speech is not processed, based on the assumption that phase distortion is not perceived by the human ear. In practice, spectral subtraction is implemented by forming an SNR-based gain function from the estimates of the noise spectrum and the noisy speech spectrum. This gain function is multiplied by the input spectrum to suppress frequency components with low SNR. The main disadvantage using conventional spectral subtraction algorithms is the resulting musical residual noise consisting of “musical tones” disturbing to the listener as well as the subsequent signal processing algorithms (such as speech coding). The musical tones are mainly due to variance in the spectrum estimates. To solve this problem, spectral smoothing has been suggested, resulting in reduced variance and resolution. Another known method to reduce the musical tones is to use an over-subtraction factor in combination with a spectral floor (see M. Berouti, R. Schwartz, and J. Makhoul, “Enhancement of speech corrupted by acoustic noise,” in Proc. IEEE ICASSP, Washington, D.C., April 1979, pp. 208-211). This method has the disadvantage of degrading the speech when musical tones are sufficiently reduced. Other approaches are soft-decision noise suppression filtering (see R. J. McAulay and M. L. Malpass, “Speech enhancement using a soft decision noise suppression filter,” IEEE Trans. Acoust., Speech, Signal Processing, vol. ASSP-28, pp. 137-145, April 1980) and nonlinear spectral subtraction (see P. Lockwood and J. Boudy, “Experiments with a nonlinear spectral subtractor (NSS), hidden Markov models and projection, for robust recognition in cars,” Speech Commun., vol. 11, pp. 215-228, June 1992).